County Fair
by Pink Cherry Diva
Summary: Kai and Tala as Russia's finest cops, not only Boris, Voltiare, and the cheif of police after their lives, but some secret agency after BioVolt's newest experients. Thing is it happens to be at a fair where all their friends are to... NOT a TalaxKai fic!
1. Called To the Job

**Legend Of The Wolves**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Hello, welcome to my second Beyblade story!

Semi-Somethin': Yay! Tala!

Shawlynn: But no Edward Elrick…

Spring-Bomb: No Valon either…

Nut: Don't worry guys their stories are coming.

Shawlynn: Hurry will ya! I want to see my Edward!

Nut: Oh yes, mighty great one... -.-'

Semi-Somethin': (Drooling and running around in circles) Tala! Tala! Tala!

Spring-Bomb: MY SISTER HAS GONE CRAZI!

**Chapter 1**

**Called To The Job**

Kai has lived in Russia since birth and now works has a top notch detective at the police station at the age of seventeen.

He was staying with Tyson and the rest of the crew when Tala called him up and told him to hop the next flight to help solve a baffling case.

(At the station)

Kai walked up the police station steps having other cops greet him back to Russia. He walked as if he were watching for someone to spot him coming in. He looked around the corner and spotted Tala sitting at his desk filling out some paper work wearing his black and yellow uniform which Kai forgot to change into. He quietly walked up behind him but he failed to keep it a secret.

"About time you got here!" snapped Tala flipping to a different page in the huge stack of papers.

"Well it was kind of short notice don't you think?" Kai said not hurt at all by his partners sharp tone.

Tala swung in his chair ignoring the paper work still needing to be filled out. "Your dog, Trevor, attacked multiple teenage boys and now you and I have to fill out reports on why our dogs did that." Tala sighed as if he knew better than to sound smarter than Kai.

"Well then it wasn't all Trevor's fault was it. Plus I don't have to fill out this crap." Kai sat down in his chair and shoved the pile of papers in the trash can. "No one got my permission to use Trevor on any case."

"But he's still your dog." Tala moved his hand like in a karate way to strengthen his point.

"No one got my permission." Kai grabbed a donut that was sitting in its box and put his feet up on his desk.

"Nothin's changed about you has it Kai." shouted someone across the room noticing his laid back position.

"Donuts and no paper work. What's better Joe?" Kai shouted back sarcastically. "Who used Trevor Tala?"

"I did."

Kai choked on his donut surprised at Tala's response. He then straightened out with seriousness like he was ready to shred some ass. "Why did you use him without my permission and where is he?"

Tala's tone showed signs of fear as he spoke. "Trevor's in the back with Ratchain and I needed to use him for this case!" Tala raised his voice to make sure it reached his partner who had stormed off.

"Wow, he hasn't changed a bit has he?"

"Captain Vacqu!" Tala rose in honor of his captain.

"That boy's gonna cause this station trouble..." Vacqu picked papers out of Kai's trash can and sighed. "I hand these out to people who do their work, not people who are bleeding hearts and care more about a mutt than their partner. Go tell him he needs to come to my office right away!"

"I'm on my way!" Tala started to move away when the captain interrupted.

"I want him in uniform too!"

"I'll tell him."

(Back in the kennels)

Kai walked down the hall of well pampered police dogs whose walls were painted with bright colors and carpeted by their masters. Trophies for every dog lined the walls as the expensive ceiling lights made their gold dishes and coats glow radiantly. The dogs sat proud on their perfectly fluffed pillows or slept drooling out of the sides of their mouths. Kai wondered why people called them police dogs... even though Trevor was no exception. Trevor was probably the most spoiled out of the 267 dogs there. Once Kai found Trevor, he wasted no time greeting his master by jumping up against the fence. Kai typed in the code and grabbed Trevor's head as he came ramming into Kai's chest.

"Hey, how's my little German Shepard?" greeted Kai still angry with Tala. "Why did that red head have to go and use you?"

Ratchain, a greyhound, barked at Kai not even moving off his pillow.

"Hi Ratchain. Did Tala use you on the case too or did he just ditch you?"

Ratchain's ears perked at the sound of his master's name.

The door to the kennel room opened and shut but Kai already knew who it was.

"Kai? Captain Vacqu wants you in his office right away and in uniform." Tala said scared at what Kai's response would probably be.

"Fine. Trevor, back."

Trevor backed up and Kai shut the fence then tore off his half trench coat revealing his cop uniform. "Imagine a captain summoning his officers himself... wouldn't that be a sight."

**END**

Nut: That's it!

Semi-Somethin': Poor Tala...

Shawlynn: Ha ha! Your guy got yelled at!

Spring-Bomb: You probably shouldn't have said that!

Semi-Somethin': (Anger level rising)

Nut: Spring-Bomb? Wanna run with me?

Spring-Bomb: Sure.

Nut and Spring-Bomb: (Run away like ninnies)

Semi-Somethin': Will you please help me beat the crap out of her? Tell me the worst possible punishment for her. Meanwhile...

Nut: I wouldn't look if I were you!

Spring-Bomb: Leave a review!

(Brought to you by; E.F.F.M.M.P.)

Nut: Laters!


	2. County Fair

**Legend of The Wolves**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Dunno own it!

**Chapter 2**

**County Fair**

Kai revealed his black cop uniform that had yellow stripes down the side of sleeves, the chest, and the pants. His black boots echo in the almost empty hallway has his two favorite hand guns, Ice and Blaze, shown shiny in the back of his belt. He kept walking down the hallway and through the main room until he reached Captain Vacqu's office door.

The girl cops who had the same black uniform but with purple stripes admired the young teen in his uniform.

"Looking good." said Joe cleaning the main room's walls.

"Yeah? So are those walls!" Kai shouted back with happiness.

"A janitor's got to do what he's got to do."

Kai knocked on the captain's door and waited for the big man's deep voice response. "Come in."

Kai walked in giving a sigh of relief that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He shut the door slowly as soon as he saw who was sitting in the customer chair. "Boris."

"Welcome Kai." greeted the captain. "I see you've met each other."

He tried to hide his glare, but Boris smirk soon turned to a frown when he saw the bitter expression. "More than you know."

"Kai. Why such the sour look?" asked Boris with his very annoying mocking voice. "You can't still think I'm that rotten old coot from when you were a child."

Kai gave the 'why' look to Vacqu and stood straight up. "Reporting for duty Captain."

"Well, it's about time!" snapped the big man. "A detective/cop such as yourself should say that the minute you walk in this office!"

"Sorry sir."

"Now, I've been talking to Mr. Boris here and he said that your two twin brothers were attacked by your dog."

"What! Two twin brothers! I an only child!" Kai shouted unexpectedly.

"Not according to Boris. Your younger brother Panther was attacked by Trevor. And I want you to fill out those papers." Vacqu turned to Boris. "Sorry about his behavior. He grew up without manners. Is there any way to repay you?"

"Yes, actually." Boris stated putting on his evil smirk. "I want Kai and Tala to watch over Shawn and Panther at the county fair from two demon wolves. They are the band playing there. My rivals are out for their lives!"

"Who are they?" asked Vacqu jumping out of his seat.

"That's the problem. I don't know who they are. That's why I need your boys."

"Deal. Kai after you fill out the papers, go home get some rest, be here early, and get ready for a long day. And inform Tala of your assignment."

"Understood." Kai stormed out of the room frustrated not only about having to do the paper work but finding about he has two younger twin brothers and that he had to protect them at some fair that could easily turn into a disaster.

"Kai? What's wrong?" came a familiar red head's voice.

"Nothing. Just I have to fill out that stupid paper work and we have to protect two younger twin brothers of mine that I've never met!"

"Wait! Did you say 'we' and you have two younger twin brothers?" questioned Tala shell-shocked.

"Yep, that's what I said. So tomorrow we have to go to a county fair, protect my "brothers", and fight off some demon wolves. Sounds like fun don't it?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Not to mention Boris is the one in that office with Captain Vacqu."

"You're kidding!"

"Not at all. It seems we have a lot more on this case then mentioned."

Tala stared at the captain's door as Kai pulled all the papers out of his waste basket and started filling them out.

**Fin**

Nut: Yay! Chapter two!

Shawlynn: Another short chapter!

Nut: Who cares!

Spring-Bomb: I don't...

Nut: Ha!

Shawlynn: She doesn't count.

Spring-Bomb: T.T That was mean!

Semi-Somethin': Yeah! (Huggles Spring-Bomb)

Dark-Ego: Oh, poor cousin! (Huggles Spring-Bomb)

Sugar-Jak: Nice one Shawlynn! (High fives Shawlynn)

Kage'em: Right...

Nut: REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**County Fair**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Well, this story has finally hit the bottom of my bio!

Shawlynn: Good! Because you've wanted to update this one for a long time!

Nut: No kidding! And I've had enough time to think about it.

Shawlynn: So here she goes!

Nut: (Starts typing like mad!)

**Chapter 3**

Kai had just finished with the forms for why his dog attacked the younger twin brother of his at about 11:03 p.m. By the time he got back to his apartment, his eyes were blood shot and Tala informed him when he left that they had to be at the station at five a.m. the next morning.

"Get a long rest, he says," Kai murmured to himself as he unlocked the door. When he got inside he took off his shoes and hung his leather jacket on the coat rack. He shook and ringed out his bangs soaked by the lawn sprinklers. "I really hope it rains tomorrow..."

And with that he proceeded to the kitchen. A bright yellow sticky note attached to a plastic tuba-wear container caught his eye as he turned on the light.

He silently walked over and removed the note, then read it in his mind.

_Hello Kai,_

_I thought you would be hungry when you got home and my grandma made to much for just me so I brought you some. Remember five o'clock tomorrow! I am not getting in trouble for you again!_

_Signed,_

_Tala_

"Man, he is paranoid." Kai said to himself as he opened the container. It was a huge serving of beef stew. "Cow. My favorite." He placed the container in the microwave and set it for 50 seconds, just enough time to warm it up.

While he waited, he contemplated weather he was too tired to take a nice long shower, then the microwave beeped. After getting a huge bowl of it, he continued to contemplate the shower fact and if Tala brought too much for him. He was stuffing himself full and still half the container was left.

As he put the container in the fridge he said to himself, "Tala, you're grandma could feed the country of Germany."

He took a shower then he went to bed setting his alarm clock for four thirty.

The next morning, Kai met Tala at the doors to the station.

"Good morning Kai," Tala greeted hearing the slam of a cab door and the sound of heavy boots up the stair case.

"Mornin' Tala," Kai responded with half a yawn.

After opening the door, the captain came storming down the entrance hallway.

"Take a wild guess of what crawled up his butt this morning," Kai whispered leaning toward Tala a little.

"I don't need to guess," Tala responded. "It's always you."

"I can't disagree with that, but he hired me." Kai closed his eyes and put on his gloves that he used to keep excellent grip on his guns.

"Kai! Tala!" called the captain midway through the hall. "Come here now!"

"Well, at least he's using his calm voice," stated Kai sighing and walking forward.

"If that's his calm voice, I'd hate to hear his mad voice," feared Tala as he followed.

"Yes, Captain Vaqcu?" asked Kai with the answer already in mind.

"Get your hides to the kennel and get your dogs! Then got out to the back, a bus will be waiting for you," he commanded while pointing toward the kennel.

"Yes sir!" laughed Kai happily that he got a chance to hang out with Trevor. He ran and he left Tala to take in the rest of the information.

"You let him get out of your sight and you can kiss your job good bye son. You got that?" Captain Vaqcu narrowed his eyes at Tala like he was trying to use them to stab the red head's eye balls.

"Understood sir!" Tala took off to catch up with his partner.

The half hour that it took to load up Trevor and Ratchain, get to the fair us short. The hour it took to search the premises for trespassers also was short but the real wait was the time it took the first hotdog stand to open, which was at 7:02 a.m.

"Finally," Kai said delightfully as he bit into the ketchup covered morsel of food.

"You got that right," Tala responded Tala drooling over his hot dog.

They both got up so early that morning, that breakfast wasn't on they're major to-do list. Keeping their jobs up and solving this mystery was.

"Kai?" came a familiar voice from far away.

Tala had to elbow Kai to get him to look up from his poor excuse for a breakfast for him to see who was talking to him.

"Tyson?"

**Fin**

Nut: Well ain't that a twist!

Shawlynn: It was to be expected.

Spring-Bomb: I had no idea! (Knocks over popcorn)

Dark-Ego: (Starts eating popcorn like chicken)

Semi-Somethin': Well, it's something that was either likely to happen or not... really.

Kage'em: Don't worry it gets better next chapter!

Sugar-Jak: The Nut will have to stop being lazy and working on her other books to get that far though.

Nut: You know what!... Your... right... dang...

**Thank you to all reviewers**

**Just remember**

**to review**

**this time!**


End file.
